cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Garenia
|slots = 1 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = N/A }} Garenia is a small, under developed, and young nation at 18 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Garenia work diligently to produce Spices and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Garenia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Garenia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Garenia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Garenia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Garenia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The nation of Garenia was started in late July 2012 by a man named Ronald S. who was of European ethnicity. After winning the presidential elections (which took only a day due to the urgent need of a leader), he helped Garenia grow quickly by offering 50 levels of technology to the nation of Malkavias in exchange for $3,000,000. The deal was accepted, and President Ronald, after gaining permission from Garenia's National Congress, used much of the money to largen the armed forces and build new roads, power stations, bridges, sewer systems, and other forms of infrastructure, attracting many immigrants. The president also used the money to buy the 50 levels of technology that he had promised Malkavias. However, this era of expansion and prosperity was short-lived: Soon after the money was wired, the leader of a nation by the name of Juneia, seeing an easy raid target (At the time, despite the military's enlargement, the Garenian armed forces were still relatively weak), ordered two airstrikes and ground attacks to be directed at Garenia, causing Garenia to plunge into widespread rioting and lose thousands of dollars worth of infrastructure, technology, and money. In response, President Ronald S. declared martial law, switched Garenia's DEFCON level from 5 to 1, and ordered four attacks against Juneia (two from the air, two from the ground). Additionally, he shipped all of Garenia's money and technology to an ally that was outside Juneia's strength range in an effort to save the technology that Malkavias and frustrate the leader of Juneia. However, he soon found out that not only would the allied nation be unable to send foreign aid due to the fact that it had declared peace mode, sending all of his nation's cash and technology out of the country was not discouraging Juneia from continuing to attack Garenia viciously. Drenched in regret, President Ronald decided to cause as much harm to Juneia as possible in retaliation to their harmful acts, and not only ordered two airsrikes and two ground attacks daily, he also unsuccessfully requested Luxornv, a nation that was, at the time, on the Senate Committee of the Green Trading Team, to place aid sanctions against Juneia. The President's "Maximum Retaliation" policy was bold, but it was not the best-during certain times, there were too many soldiers outside of the country and too few soldiers available inside Garenia to police the civilians, which led to the riots increasing in intensity. Fortunately, only a few days after the start of the riots, the army was able to disperse the rioters and restore order. But the situation was not really improving: It was actually worsening, especially with the head of Juneia hiring new soldiers in the hundreds and new military equipment in the dozens. President Ronald, knowing that safety was better than revenge, issued a peace offer to Juneia, which was quickly accepted. Soon afterwards, the President declared an end to martial law, and efforts to repair the damage done to Garenia as much as possible were soon underway. But even though the violence had ended, Garenia was permanently scarred by their war with Juneia. It was quite possible that no tech buyer would ever trade with Garenia again (President Ronald was unable to complete the tech deal with Malkavias because of the war), and hundreds of people had fled the country, never to return. And even this tense peace would only survive for a short time-another raiding nation called the "Empire of America" declared war on Garenia and knocked the government into anarchy, leading to the mass evacuation of the country by the majority of the civilian population.